1. Field of Invention
The invention is related generally to processing received packets, and more particularly to processing received packets while providing media content.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various applications are available that enable a user to listen to audio content or watch video content using a computer.
An audio application may enable reading audio information from a compact disk (CD) or an audio file (e.g., an MP3 file). The audio application may also enable playing the audio for a user. For example, a user may use the audio application to listen to music or other types of audio content.
Similarly, a video application may enable reading video information stored on a digital video disk (DVD) or in a video file (e.g., MPEG file). The video application may also enable displaying the video for a user. For example, a user may use the media application to watch a movie or other types of video content.